This invention relates to a unique lighting system for selectively back lighting a translucent object, or preselected portions thereof, and more particularly to an adaptation for use in selectively back lighting a displayed translucent map.
Back lighting systems, as such, are old and well known in the art. However, it is fair and accurate to say that there is no known method or apparatus for selectively back lighting preselected portions or "points" of a translucent object, such as a displayed map, wherein the preselected portions thereof are "near", such as within 0.25 inch (.+-.0.1).
I have invented such a selective back lighting system; and, thereby, I have significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.